Unusual You One Shot
by LaceNLeather24
Summary: Keveny Universe songfic- Unusual You- B.Spears


I really don't like how I wrote this, so tell me what you think of it guys. I might rewrite it if no one cares for it.

Unusual You- Britney Spears

* * *

Takes Place in 1991, during the time Kevney were filming The Bodyguard

NOTHING ABOUT YOU IS TYPICAL, NOTHING ABOUT YOU PREDICTABLE, YOU GOT ME ALL TWISTED AND CONFUSED. IT'S ALL NEW

She sat back thinking about what had happened to her, she wasn't the same person she was before she started making this movie. Everytime he was around her she couldn't help acting like someone who had fallen in love for the first time. Come to think of it this was really her first time falling in love. When they first met during her meeting with the studio she thought he was attractive and kind. But now things had gotten deep and she was attracted to more than just his cuteness. He had brains, heart, and faith. She and Kevin had more than God in common, they had love. Whitney had never felt this way before and didn't know what to do.

UP TILL NOW I THOUGHT I KNEW LOVE, NOTHING TO LOSE AND IT'S DAMAGED CAUSE. PATTERN TO FALL AS QUICK AS I DO. BUT NOW

She thought about all the guys that came before him, none of them measuring up like he does. Wasting her youth on men that were not worth her time. The way she went from one loser to another, it wasn't expectant of someone completely different to come into her life. She had been waiting for a man like him.

BRIDGES ARE BURNING BABY I'M LEARNING A NEW WAY OF THINKING NOW. LOVE I CAN SEE, NOTHING WILL BE JUST LIKE IT WAS. IS THAT BECAUSE

Kevin had changed her perspective on love, the way life should be lived, and he taught her a couple of things about acting too. She knew it was love that she was feeling and nothing would ever changed the way she feels about him.

BABY YOUR SO UNUSUAL DIDN'T ANYONE TELL YOU YOUR S'POSED TO. BREAK MY HEART I EXPECT YOU TO, SO WHY HAVEN'T YOU. MAYBE YOUR NOT EVEN HUMAN CAUSE ONLY AN ANGEL COULD BE SO UNUSUAL. SWEET SURPRISE I COULD GET USED TO. UNUSUAL YOU

But what if this was all an act on his part. What if he just wanted to get into America's Sweetheart's pants, and hit it then quit it. Was she a fool for falling for him as quick as she just did? Whitney started to feel like an idiot, things were happening fast between them and now she was having doubts. Or maybe she is just too paranoid about having a relationship because of her past ones. She had to try and see for herself because it's true not all guys are alike. There are few in this world who has your heart in mind and it did seem like Kevin was true about everything. He wasn't fake like the others, if he told you he would do something he did it. Everything that he has told her has been true so far so why not give him a chance.

BEEN SO MANY THINGS WHEN I WAS SOMEONE ELSE, BOXER IN MY RING TRYNA DEFEND MYSELF. AND THE PRIVATE EYE TO SEE WHAT'S GOING ON, THAT'S LONG GONE

She constantly fought against the media about her private life, nothing was sacred anymore. She was this, she was that, couldn't people just let her be so she could continue to do what she does best. Things were going to change now.

WHEN I'M WITH YOU I CAN JUST BE MYSELF. YOUR ALWAYS WHERE YOU SAY YOU WILL BE. SHOCKING CAUSE I NEVER KNEW LOVE LIKE THIS COULD EXIST. TABLES ARE TURNIN MY HEART IS SOARIN YOU NEVER LET ME DOWN. ANSWER MY CALL HERE AFTER ALL NEVER MET ANYONE. LIKE YOU

With Kevin she didn't have to be Mrs. I'm Every Woman, not that she didn't mind it. But with him she could be herself. She didn't worry if she was black enough or if she was being too white. She was just being Whitney and it seemed like that is what he wanted. Of course that is all he wanted he didn't care for the fakeness either. He turned her on, her heart was on fire, he was just perfect. She never met anyone like him, that was a once in a lifetime chance.

BABY YOUR SO UNUSUAL DIDN'T ANYONE TELL YOU YOUR S'POSED TO. BREAK MY HEART I EXPECT YOU TO, SO WHY HAVEN'T YOU. MAYBE YOUR NOT EVEN HUMAN CAUSE ONLY AN ANGEL COULD BE SO UNUSUAL. SWEET SURPRISE I COULD GET USED TO. UNUSUAL YOU

God must have really been looking out for her, cause only an angel could be so unusual. Kevin was something that she could really get used to.

CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I ALMOST DIDN'T TRY WHEN YOU CALLED MY NAME. NOW EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED.

He waited two years for her to make up her mind, no one would wait that long for a girl unless he really wanted her. Kevin did want her since the moment he laid eyes on her. He always reminds her of this and she will never forget.

BABY YOUR SO UNUSUAL DIDN'T ANYONE TELL YOU YOUR S'POSED TO. BREAK MY HEART I EXPECT YOU TO, SO WHY HAVEN'T YOU. MAYBE YOUR NOT EVEN HUMAN CAUSE ONLY AN ANGEL COULD BE SO UNUSUAL. SWEET SURPRISE I COULD GET USED TO. UNUSUAL YOU


End file.
